


Your Body

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Louisa admire each others bodies. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body

Louisa hummed happily as she rode into the stable yard at the winery.

“Morning, Carney!” she called to the large man, who was doing something with his comparison machine. Louisa still wondered about that- it had been used to show dreams, which didn’t really seem like something that a comparison machine should be able to do. But she’d learned long ago to not question Jorvik’s weirdness.

Today, Louisa had a lot of things to do at the winery. This was fine- she intended to change her hairstyle anyway, and to do that, she’d need money. She ran her fingers through her current hairstyle, which was a mix of pastel greens and blues and pinks. The Celestia hair had been okay for a while, but then she’d seen a girl riding past with the most awesome purple-striped black hair.

After getting more petrol for the hay dryer, Louisa picked up a hay bale and walked it over to the stable yard. Bracing herself, she picked it up and hurled it easily into the hay loft. She hoped that there weren’t any cats up there.

While Louisa threw the other four hay bales up into the loft, Lisa couldn’t take her eyes off her. She knew damn well how heavy hay bales could be, and the fact that her girlfriend could throw them so easily suggested a hell of a lot about her strength. It was, in a word, sexy. And then her shirt rode up, revealing a lean stomach.

“Ha, don’t think you’ll be getting some that easy,” said Alex, breaking Lisa out of her staring. “Louisa’s got a lot of jobs to do today. She’ll be back this afternoon though.”

“And what am I supposed to do while I wait?” asked Lisa. “I can’t concentrate on anything after seeing that.”

“Hey, at least she’s not washing a car,” said Alex. “Now, that would be stereotypical.”

“True,” said Lisa. When she looked back at the stable yard, she was disappointed to see that Louisa was gone.

“Hey Godfrey,” said Linda, “do you need your car washed, by any chance?”

“Or fixed?” asked Alex. “I’d be down for fixing your car.”

“Nice try, Alex,” said the butler, “but I remember what happened with the principal’s car.”

“That was an accident!” said Alex. “And years ago! Can’t you just let it go?”

“No,” said Godfrey, chuckling. “My answer is no to both, ladies.”

“So he calls us ‘ladies’ but still needs out parents’ permission to go into the city,” Linda grumbled. Lisa patted her shoulder sympathetically.

After a long day of doing chores, Louisa showered and then made her way into Jarlaheim. Sundancer flicked his tail behind him as he walked, and he definitely had a spring in his step.

“What are you so excited about?” she asked him.

“I know something about this shop that you don’t,” he said. “Echo told me. You’ll love it.” He nickered and pranced in place as soon as Louisa dismounted him outside Heavy Metal Scissors.

“Hi, welcome to Heavy Metal Scissors,” said the girl.

“Hi,” said Louisa. “I want that hairstyle please.” She pointed to the black with purple streaks hairstyle, smiling.

Soon enough, Louisa was in the chair getting the streaks of purple put through her hair after the rest of it had been dyed black. She’d been looking at her lap, not being able to read due to having to take her glasses off while her hair was styled, but now she looked in the mirror. And almost froze when she saw the poster behind her.

“Is that who I think it is?” asked Louisa, almost breathless.

“Uh huh,” said the hairdresser, “that’s Lisa. She was a famous rockstar but then she just suddenly disappeared. Are you a fan?”

“Yeah,” said Louisa, hiding a giggle, “you could say that.” She thought it best not to mention the fact that she’d seen Lisa that very morning.

Instead, she let herself stare at the poster. It had clearly been taken back when Lisa had been scrawny, but she still looked good. Very good. Louisa blushed as she noticed herself looking at the bare skin revealed by Lisa’s ripped jeans and low-cut top. She’d seen the body that the poster only hinted at. Seen it and kissed it and touched it. She chewed on her lip. As soon as she got out of here, she was going straight to the manor.

And her gaze was just so damn sexy. Screw what Anne said, the rock chick look was hot and Lisa knew how to work it. No wonder she’d been so popular. But surprisingly, Louisa didn’t feel jealous about that at all. She was just happy that Lisa had chosen her. Out of anyone she could have had, she’d picked her.

“She does look pretty good,” said the hairdresser. She laughed as Louisa blushed. She’d completely forgotten that she wasn’t alone. Good thing she hadn’t done anything other than blush and chew her lip.

“Do you have a copy of that poster by any chance?” asked Louisa, tapping her fingertips together. She couldn’t play with her hair or she’d get dye all over her fingers. And she needed them to be clean.

“Yeah, or Zed should have one,” said the girl. “Ask him on your way out, otherwise come back here and I’ll sell you one.”

“Thanks,” said Louisa.

As soon as her hair was in its new style, Louisa left the shop after admiring her new look in the mirror. Her hair had been a little thick in her last hairstyle, but now it was wonderfully silky. She couldn’t wait to have a certain someone’s fingers in it.

“Do you have any posters of Lisa?” Louisa asked Zed, grinning at him.

“Sure,” he said, and slid one across to her after getting it out of the box. Louisa squealed happily and gave him the money, then took her poster and almost skipped back to Sundancer.

“I’m guessing that you saw the poster?” he asked.

“Saw it, bought it, going to…” She trailed off as they rode through Jarlaheim and then began speaking again once they were out the other side, “fuck the girl who’s in it.”

“I thought so,” he said, and nickered. “Are you also going to kiss it when she’s not there?”

“How dare you insinuate such a thing,” said Louisa with a gasp. “But yes. Of course I am.” She giggled.

She rode Sundancer across the Forgotten Fields, making a beeline straight for the winery.

“Hi,” she said, riding up next to Lisa as usual. She couldn’t stop grinning.

“You’re acting awfully coy for someone who couldn’t stop thinking filthy thoughts all the way here,” said Sundancer.

“Quiet, you,” said Louisa, and blushed as Lisa smiled knowingly at her.

“Nice hair,” said Lisa. She ran her fingers through it, enjoying the silkiness, and Louisa closed her eyes and leaned into her touch.

“Nice poster,” said Louisa. She opened her eyes and saw Lisa giving her the same look that she was giving in the poster.

“You saw that, huh?” said Lisa.

“Yes,” said Louisa. “I bought one. Maybe you can sign it for me.”

“And maybe I could take you back to my room,” said Lisa.

“Maybe I’d like that,” said Louisa, trembling in excitement.

“Get a room,” Alex called, and laughed.

Lisa walked into the manor holding hands with Louisa. Well, they started out holding hands, but soon Lisa’s hand slipped down the back of Louisa’s shorts. And then Louisa pushed her up against the wall, kissing her and sliding her hands up under the back of Lisa’s shirt. By the time they got to Lisa’s bedroom, both girls were half undressed and distinctly ruffled.

“I saw you at the manor this morning,” said Lisa, kissing Louisa on her bed.

“I was working hard,” said Louisa. “Did I distract you?”

“Maybe,” said Lisa. “I didn’t know that you were so strong. Or that you had such a nice stomach.” She laid Louisa back on her bed, then pulled off her girlfriend’s shirt and licked a line up from her bellybutton to her bra. Louisa moaned and swore softly.

“Yeah, well I didn’t know that that poster of you existed until I got my hair done,” said Louisa. “You’re so damn sexy.”

“I know,” said Lisa. “And so are you.” She kissed Louisa’s collarbone, then her breasts, and then she moved down to pull off Louisa’s shorts which were already unbuttoned.

“Coming from you,” said Louisa, pulling Lisa up to remove her bra, “that means a lot.” She ran her hands over her girlfriend’s smooth skin, then up and over her breasts.

“I’ve wanted to have this body to myself all day,” said Lisa. She finished stripping her girlfriend of her clothing, then attacked her skin with kisses.

“Good,” Louisa moaned. It was both a reaction to what Lisa was doing and a reply to what she’d said. “I think your poster had the desired ahhh-effect too.”

“I can see that,” said Lisa. And then she moved her tongue lower and Louisa lay back and let her girlfriend lavish her body with affection.

“It was your eyes that really did it for me,” said Louisa. “Almost as much as seeing your body through your clothes.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” said Lisa. She replaced her tongue with her fingers and then gave Louisa that sexy look that had almost had her out of her mind earlier. The effect was obvious and immediate. Suddenly, all of Louisa’s senses were heightened and she found herself nearing her climax quicker than ever before.

“Fuck,” she cried out as she came. “Oh god, Lisa, that was incredible.”

“I know,” said Lisa, and chuckled. “You’re adorable.” She kissed Louisa again, tangling her fingers in her silky hair.

“I thought I was sexy,” said Louisa. “Now you’re getting my nice new hair all dirty.”

“I guess we’ll have to shower, then,” said Lisa. “Glad I have an ensuite, I don’t feel like getting dressed. Come on.” And she winked at her girlfriend and walked to her bathroom with a sway in her hips. Louisa scrambled off the bed and followed her, her eyes on only one thing.


End file.
